sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Snyder
| birth_place = Ellensburg, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, writer, producer | years_active = 1987–2014 | children = 3 }} Philip Charles "Phil" Snyder (born February 6, 1953) is an American actor, voice actor, writer and producer. Career He was born the sixth child in a family of ten children. He began to demonstrate his love for, and natural skills in entertainment, especially impressions, at an early age. Snyder moved to Los Angeles, California, in 1974 to pursue a career in show business. After a few false starts, he became a regular paid performer at The Comedy Store. He began pursuing a career in voice-overs for animated cartoons and commercials. In 1996, Snyder had his first guest role in an animated TV series as Newt Gingrich and "Bob" in an episode of Steven Spielberg's Pinky and the Brain. The episode title was "The Pink Candidate". In 1998, Snyder starred in his first feature film as Mr. Toad in the American version of Martin Gates's The Wind in the Willows. Snyder also played the villain, Thaddeus J. Pinchworm, in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, which was animated by Klasky Csupo. In May 2010, Snyder began to voice the Disney character, Jiminy Cricket. His first appearance as him was in the popular video game series, Kingdom Hearts. He took over the role from Eddie Carroll, who died in April 2010. He is also the voice of the Mattel Toys interactive talking toy, "Stinky the Garbage Truck," which made its debut in 2010. Snyder began teaching at the University of Houston in their College of Technology's Digital Media Program in 2013, and won their Teaching Excellence Award in 2015. He retired from voice acting in 2014. Filmography Television commercials and promos * Disney Christmas Ad: Jiminy Cricket (Disney Home Video) * Stinky Garbage Truck Ad: Stinky (Young & Rubicam/Mattel) * Tropicana Orange Juice: Orange (Pepsico/Element 79) * 7-Eleven Stores: Cartoon Man (Richards Group/PBS) * Popeye’s Chicken: Popeye, Olive, Whimpy (Hill, Holiday Altschiller) * Premier Parks: Popeye, Olive, Bluto (Ackerman McQueen) * Toys ‘r’ Us: Tough Guy, Crazy Guy (Wells Rich Greene) * Blockbuster Video: Octopus (Bernstein-Rein) Feature films * The Wind in Willows, Mr. Toad * Crocodile Hunter, George Bush (ADR) * The Perfect Storm, George Clooney (ADR) * Rewrite, Darrell Winslow Television and episodic webisodes * Ad It Up: Just Ad Milk (Pilot): Writer/Producer/Director (KAZAP Corp.) * The Numbears: All Roles (8 Million YouTube Views) (KAZAP Corp.) * 24—online Animated: George Mason (Imagine Ent.) * Pinky & The Brain: Newt Gingrich & Bob Carlson (Spielberg/WB) * The Wack Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Thaddeus J. Pinchworm (Klasky Csupo; Direct-to-Video) * Something So Right: Hector the Stuttering Parrot (Universal/NBC) Radio, commercials, and talk shows * Discover Card: Elf (Shine Adv/DG Entertainment) * Quik Trip: Dad (Richards Group) * Jc Penney: Crazy Announcer (Ackerman McQueen) * Boatman’s Bank: 3rd Little Pig (TBWA Kerlick Switzer) * Infincom Copiers: Dudley Doo-Right, Snidley (Moses Anshell) * Rick Dees Top 40: Featured (Syndicated) Video games Comedy clubs and live concerts * Comedy Stores of Hollywood, Las Vegas, La Jolla, & Universal City, Altantis Hotel in Atlantic City (Jeff Kutash's "Superstars & Stripes") Also regular at Ice House, Laff Stop, Igby’s, Coconuts, Laugh Factory, and Los Angeles area comedy clubs. Toured with World Champion gymnast, Kurt Thomas's "Gymnastics America" as MC/Host. Education *Electronics (A.S.) – Los Angeles Valley College 1985 *Advanced Biblical Studies (Diploma) – Liberty University 1990 *Cinema & Television Arts – Multimedia Production (B.A.) – California State University Northridge 2009 *Master of Fine Arts, Television/Film/Theatre (M.F.A.) – California State University Los Angeles 2012 Notes }} References External links * *Phil Snyder at Voice Chasers Category:1953 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:California State University, Los Angeles alumni Category:California State University, Northridge alumni Category:Educators from California Category:Liberty University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Washington (state) Category:Los Angeles Valley College people Category:People from Kittitas County, Washington Category:University of Houston faculty